El diario de Damon
by girlschmidtjow23
Summary: Damon Salvatore tiene mas secretos de los que pensabamos tanto buenos como malos si quieres que tu vida tenga : Suspenso, romance, odio y sobre todo peligro entonces estas listo para leer EL DIARIO DE UN SALVATORE ... por si acaso ten una estaca a tu lado solo por si las dudas
1. Chapter 1

_Wazzaaaaa mis queridos camaradas comisarios he vuelto y con un fic sobre de the vampire diares aparecerán alguno que otro artista, pero bueno los dejo con este fic disfrutenlo_

Capítulo 1:_ la presentación _

Hola, si tú el de enfrente de seguro has escuchado tal vez son graciosas o tristes pero creo que no has escuchado una historia sobre drama, peligro, romance y sobre todo... Odio déjame contarte algo de mí.

Hace 174 años estaba con mi familia éramos afortunados, teníamos dinero y respeto pero en todas las familias siempre hay un defecto en mi caso yo era la oveja negra ya que mi hermano era el consentido de mi padre. Cuando tenía 9 años mi padre encontró a una bebe en la entrada, el decidió adoptarla lo curioso esque no me dio celos al verla, me encariñe con ella. En cambio cuando vio a mi hermano lloro, saben al recordar eso me causa risa.

Pasaron los años y me enamore de una hermosa mujer llamada Katherine peears era de pelo castaño, ojos cafés y tenía una bella sonrisa, me había dicho mi hermana que me alejara de Katherine pensé que solo tenía celos, tenía la esperanza de que estaríamos juntos pero me entere de algo… mi hermano también se había enamorado de ella; en ese entonces pensaba que no podía permitir que mi quitara a la mujer de mis sueños así que hice lo impensable.

Creo que ya te asuste de seguro estarás pensando ¿Cómo que hace 174 años? Bueno te lo diré tal vez pienses que soy un lunático o que solo es una broma el caso esque yo soy….

_UN VAMPIRO._

Hoy en día estoy con Elena Gilbert en serio la amo no permitiría que le pasara algo a ella siento que es amor de verdad... Mi hermano está bien eso creo y mi hermana murió ya que en ese entonces pensaban que era una bruja y la quemaron. Estaba planeando un viaje con Elena hacia Londres, como sylas está muerto pensaba: por fin estaremos tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste no más brujas, licántropos, dopengangers, e híbridos... o eso creí al parecer el universo no quiere que estemos tranquilos, genial ahora estoy hablando como tessa. Probablemente estés pensando aléjate de mí psicópata es difícil de creer lo sé.

Esta es solo una parte de mi historia si quieres saber lo demás...Pues prepárate por que te dejara traumado e impactado, bueno me tengo que ir Elena me está llamando y no quiero hacerla esperar, saben a qué me refiero e.e.

ATTE: Damon Salvatore.

P.D: si vas a clavarme una estaca al corazón asegúrate de limpiarla bieennnnn ;)

Elllll fin sé que es algo corto pero hasta ahí llego mi mente considerando que son las 01: 45 am LOL pero bueno así soy yo así que ya saben mándame sus sugerencias, opiniones y criticas ¿vale? Nos vemos sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW).

Atte.: Edna somerhalder jow

-wow que despedida Edna jajaja

-Ian Joseph somerhalder ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería despedirme de los lectores

-oye no deja mi teclado-me lo arrebata-.

-nos vemos Latinoamérica amo a mis somerholics

-ya basta

-llámenme

-NO

-les daré mi numero

-YA BASTA IAN YA SE ACABO…

-VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL


	2. Chapter 2: Los 3 salvatore

_Wazzzzaa mis queridos camaradas comisarios les traigo otro capítulo me inspire en la canción de malese jow turn away esque no se me encanta ok ya sigamos ah antes que nada mando un saludo a mi hermosa gemela TORY FERNANDEZ pero ya no les digo nada empeze….hola Latinoamérica._

_-¿Ian que haces?_

_-quiero presentar el episodio_

_-Ash ok _

_-muy bien-me guiña el ojo- empecemos con la historia lectores_

Capítulo 2: _los 3 Salvatore_

_Eran las 9 mañana en mistyc falls, nunca me levanto a esta hora pero tuve una terrible pesadilla, si tan solo estuviera viva, volteo a ver a Elena creo que ahora si la deje cansada esque que puedo decir soy excelente en la cama jajaja ok. Aun no puedo creer que este con ella después de que saliera con Stefan y yo sufriera creo que valió la pena, toco su cara de repente se despierta dejando ver sus hermosos ojos cafés , me ve y sonríe al parecer se acuerda muy bien lo de anoche._

_-buenos días dormilona._

_-buenos días- me dice riendo-. ¿Qué te pasa te veo más pensativo de lo normal?_

_No puedo decirle lo de mi sueño aunque confié en ella no creo que lo entienda_

_-nada-tuve que mentirle obviamente sabía que no me creería -._

_-ya en serio dime que te pasa_

_-estaba pensando que deberíamos irnos de viaje-también en mi sueño me vino la idea de ir Londres no sé por qué pero me gusto-._

_-¿A dónde?_

_- Londres_

_-pero Damon _

_-escucha sylas está muerto, Claus dudo mucho que regrese a mystic falls y en cuanto a Katherine ella se fue con Nadia a nueva york no veo cual es el problema._

_-mira me agrada la idea de ir a Londres pero no puedo dejar a Jeremy _

_-ira con nosotros- no sé por qué estaba buscando una excusa pero yo le demostraría que ya no hay problemas-._

_-y ¿Stefan?_

_-hablare con el pero juro que dirá que si-veo su cara de impresionada-_

_-bien entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-sonreí al escuchar le di un beso para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba-._

_-en una semana así que prepárate._

_-bien pero primero debo de ir a ducharme._

_-querrás decir ducharnos-sonríe coqueto-._

_-no, yo sola ire a ducharme, tu ve a decirle a Stefan lo del viaje ¿de acuerdo?_

_No puedo creerlo, pero bueno ya que yo y mi bocota_

_-bueno bueno está bien ire- la mire y obviamente se reía de eso_¬¬-.

-gracias- me beso y se fue al baño no pude resistir verla caminar e.e-

Me vestí y baje, vi a Stefan sentado en la sala hablando por teléfono con lexy creo que harían buena pareja, decidí interrumpir su conversación además de avisarle lo del viaje tenía que decirle lo que soñé.

-hola lexy lamento arruinar su conversación pero tengo que hablar con mi hermanito si no te importa.

-como sea, nos vemos luego Stefan. Púdrete Damon.

Al final ella cuelga y Stefan se ríe por su despedida

-siempre tan amable

-oye ella empezó, y deberías agradecerme que no te arrebatara tu teléfono

-bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Además de lo de Londres

-wow Stefan ¿no te han dicho que escuchar la conversación de los demás es de mala educación?-sonreí sarcásticamente-.

-bueno tu escuchaste lo que me dijo lexy así que ya estamos a mano.

Mi hermano se está pareciendo a mí, no sé si sentirme orgulloso o asustado.

-anoche soñé lo del 18 de marzo de 1864…-hizo una pausa pues al recordar eso me pone nervioso

_Lo vi el esperaba una continuación_

_-_aja

-y vi a Rachel-cuando mencione su nombre se quedó impactado-.

-¿Qué viste?

-la vi, cuando la estaban quemando, ella gritaba nuestros nombres y…

_Alzo su mano y con la otra se agarró la frente_

-no sigas.

_Rachel era nuestra hermana menor mi padre la encontró en 1849 y decidió adoptarla era la menor de los Salvatore solo Stefan, Katherine y yo sabíamos de ella._

-en fin después de ver eso escuche una voz que me decía que tenía que ir Londres

-¿sabes por qué te dijeron eso?-pregunto muy serio aunque Stefan y Rachel nunca se llevaron bien, la quería.

-no, entonces iras con nosotros ¿cierto?

-si pero Elena no sabe de esto ¿o sí?

-¿saber qué?

_Los 2 volteamos sorprendidos nos miramos mutuamente no sabíamos que decirle. Pese a que ya es una vampiro y muy sexy, creo no escucho la conversación _

-que Londres es el lugar de los verdaderos músicos-fue lo único que pensé considerando a los Beatles-.

-si es verdad-por fin Stefan me apoya creo que es el apocalipsis-.

-ammm ya sabía eso-bajo las escaleras y me dio un beso en la comisura-y bien ¿iras con nosotros Stefan?

- si claro.

_En algún lugar de Londres…_

_Eran las 3 de la tarde en Londres, Inglaterra, estaba una casa grande cerca del bosque la brisa era perfecta y salía el sol era muy raro eso ya que siempre esta nublado en fin se encontraba un chico alto, moreno, con muchos tatuajes y muy serio sentando observando el lago pero luego es interrumpido._

_-¿todo en orden?-le pregunto una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio-._

_(Aclaro algo esa chica es perrie Edwards de Little mix pero le cambie el nombre y el chico moreno es Zayn Malik de 1D también le cambie el nombre como ya les había dicho en el capítulo anterior aparecerán artistas pero cambiados ¿vale? Sigamos)_

_-si solo miraba el lago miranda-sonrió y le hizo espacio para que se sentara-._

_-es increíble que la sigas ocultando Mike ya pasaron 10 años tienes que dejar que se valla._

_-miranda, se lo debo, ella me salvo la vida-lo dijo con una leve sonrisa- además la quiero._

_-si ya entendí-la pobre ojiazul estaba celosa-._

_-no tienes que estar celosa, tu eres mi novia, ella solo es una como una hermana._

_-una hermana bastante atractiva para mi punto de vista-hizo una mueca-._

_-jajaja cálmate los chicos también la quieren y sus novias no están celosas-guiño-no sé por qué estas celosa._

_-por qué… no quiero perderte Mike-hizo un tierno puchero-._

_-no lo harás –la abrazo y sintió unas lágrimas en sus brazos tatuados-yo te amo miranda._

_-y yo a ti Mike-se iban a besar pero alguien arruino el momento ¬¬-._

_-Mike tenemos una emergencia necesitamos que vengas ya-lo dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules (niall horan)- ammm perdón por…._

_-está bien Alex ire en un momento- dijo algo frustrado pues quien no se sentiría ¿así?- me tengo que ir._

_-lo sé-ambos se pararon -¿te veo en la noche?_

_-si-le dio un tierno beso y se fue dejándola sola-._

_(Jejejejejejeje eso lo saque de una frase de Bonnie y Jeremy pero bueno sigamos)_

Una semana después… en mystic falls

Narra Damon (OMG QUE SEXY):

Estábamos llegando al aeropuerto como estaba lloviendo era muy difícil ver el camino, pero logre estacionarme, bajamos las cosas y entramos al aeropuerto corríamos lo más rápido pero sin dejar que los demás pensaran que somos 3 vampiros y un cazador.

(Como sabrán Jeremy es cazador por naturaleza)

Le dimos nuestros boletos y por fin entramos al avión estábamos cansados así que dormimos pero antes de que volara el avión me llego una llamada de Katherine.

_llamada telefónica_

-¿qué quieres?- soné un poco fastidiado ya que no me agrada verla ni escucharla-.

-uy Damon parece que estas frustrado-dijo con una risa sarcástica típico de ella-.

-pues estoy en un avión y no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime que quieres.

-te avisaba que ya que iras a Londres te encontraras una sorpresa.

-no me digas que estas allá-si era eso nos bajaríamos del avión de inmediato-.

-no, no es eso sino que un familiar tuyo está viviendo ahí desde hace un siglo.

_Esto era confuso no teníamos a ningún familiar ya, solo éramos Stefan y yo… pero por dios en que estoy pensando es Katherine ella miente._

_-¿Cómo sé que no es una mentira?_

_-_yo no te mentiría de que tu hermana está viva.

_¿Qué? ESTO NO POSIBLE YO LA VI CUANDO MURIO, NO, ME ESTA MINTIENDO DE SEGURO A NO SER…._

_-_eso es imposible-sonaba sorprendido y no lo podía creer- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-pregúntale a Stefan –rio por un momento- y se dónde en que parte de Londres esta

_Stefan SABIA ESO Y NUNCA ME LO DIJO NO PUEDE SER PERO SI ES VERDAD TENIA QUE BUSCARLA._

_-_dime en donde está.

-bien ella vive en...-no siguió ya que el capitán hablo-.

-PASAJEROS LES HABLA SU CAPITAN LES INFORMO QUE DEBEN APAGAR CUALQUIER APARATO ELECTRONICO ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE DESPEGAR.

-me tengo que ir adiós Damon ah por cierto cuando la veas dile que le mando saludos.

-no espera no cuel-colgo en ese instante- gues.

_fin de la llamada_

_No podía gritar ya que Elena estaba dormida espero que no haya escuchado nada, Rachel está viva después de todos esos años llorando por ella, y Stefan lo sabía si fuera por mí lo mataría pero _ahora_ no puedo tendré que descansar pero no sé si dormiré con todo esto, será una larga noche._

El fin de este capítulo, OMG ¿Stefan sabia eso o era una mentira de Katherine?

¿Cuál será la reacción de Elena al enterarse que tiene una "cuñada"?

¿Por qué Rachel nunca se llevó bien con Stefan?

¿De quién hablaba miranda?

¿Cuál era la emergencia que dijo Alex?

¿Por qué Damon es tan perfecto?

¿B.T.R me seguirá en twitter?

¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Todo eso lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo…creo que los deje con la intriga ja jajaja soy bien malota jajaja okno ya me controlo ahora si este cap. fue largo pues estaba escuchando a malese jow 3 y NIRVANA espero que les haya gustado recuerden que pueden dejarme un comentario, sugerencia y critica ya sea buena o mala no importa.

También pueden dejarle un saludo a Ian que está aquí a mi lado bueno nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)

ATTE: Edna somerhalder jow

-nos vemos lectores los amo

-ya entendieron eso Ian

-solo quería confirmar eso es todo.

-Ash nunca cambiaras Ian.

-pero así me amas-hace una sonrisa tierna-.

-lamentablemente sí.

-NOS VEMOS, VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL


	3. Chapter 3: rachel parte 1

_Wazza mis queridos camaradas comisarios aquí les dejo el 3° capitulo hoy ando muy Inspirada no sé por qué pero cuando es muy tarde me llegan las ideas (soy una escritora nocturna) muy bien este episodio es algo de la historia de Rachel, en fin no los sigo molestando. Ah sí mientras leen el episodio les recomiendo que escuchen the one that go away de Katy Perry ¿vale? Además de Ian está con nosotros otro artista especial les doy una pista: ES CASADO_

_Ahora si empecemos _

_Capítulo 3: Rachel parte 1_

_En Inglaterra…_

_Las hojas se movían con el viento, sonaba el big ben que indicaba que eran las 10:00 am,_

_Era un hermoso día nublado se encontraba una casa grande hecha de mármol pulido, vivían 11 personas ahí, 5 chicos y 6 chicas la gran mayoría tenía entre 20 y 21, pero había una joven de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida, sonrisa pequeña pero única y lo más importante era la menor tenía 15 años o bueno eso parecía al verla de enfrente en realidad ella tenía 165 años... ¿Cómo es eso posible? Todo comenzó en Mystic Falls 1864._

Flashback:

La joven comenzaba a despertar pues tenía que ayudar a preparar el desayuno, se paró se estaba peinando pero sintió que alguien la estaba observando así que decidió mirar en la ventana no vio nada, de repente algo atrevaso su estómago ella cayo adolorida trato de levantarse pero no pudo, se asustó mucho gritaba de dolor, nadie la escuchaba no sabía que hacer se dio cuenta que se salía sangre, se quitó la bata para averiguar que era… una bala de madera la iba a sacar aunque ya era tarde.

Comenzó a sentir algo raro dentro de ella, su estómago ya no sangraba pero de la nada sintió algo en los dientes, le temblaban las manos, se miró en el espejo y sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros como los de un demonio, le salieron colmillos y decía maldiciones

10 segundos después cayó al piso llorando del miedo, tocándose el estómago convenciéndose de que solo era una pesadilla. Lamentablente no era así, se le quito el dolor y se tranquilizó, llamaron a su puerta preguntado si estaba bien, ella respondió que sí, se terminó de arreglar y fue a hacer el desayuno. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Más tarde, esa noche salió a caminar a meditar un poco de nuevo sintió que alguien la miraba, volteo y era su hermano Stefan.

-oh Stefan solo eres tú me había asustado- lo miro y el no contesto- ¿estás bien?

Él se acercó más y tenía los ojos rojos y colmillos.

-Stefan aléjate de mí-llorando trato de escapar pero la detuvo-.

-lamento esto.

-Stefan ¿Qué haces?

Entonces el la mordió en el cuello le estaba succionando la sangre ella gritaba con desesperación.

-NO...POR FAVOR BASTA, AYUDA….AHHHHHH

No siguió gritando pues se desmayó, Stefan salió con ella y la dejo en su cuarto no sin antes limpiarla le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo al oído "lo siento ".

Al día siguiente despertó recordó lo de anoche estaba muy molesta con su hermano, se agarró el cuello y sintió 2 pequeños agujeros, se asustó y fue a hablar con Stefan.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – grito enojada pero el no dijo nada- contéstame.

-yo no puedo decírtelo no lo entenderías

-eres un vampiro- la miro sorprendido- ¿no es así?

-no puedes decírselo a nuestro padre.

-claro que le diré por poco muero Stefan.

-entonces el también te matara

Se quedó callada pero eso no la iba cambiar de opinión

-¿a qué te refieres?

-anoche te mordí lo que significa que ahora tu también eres vampiro.

No podía lo podía creer, estaba confundida se sentía como un demonio.

-todo esto lo hizo Katherine.

-no la metas en esto-su hermano sabia de eso y no dijo nada valla hombre-.

-yo sabía que tenía algo malo, que a Damon y a ti los cambiaria y les haría daño se los advertí pero no quisieron escucharme-estaba llorando y decepcionada- ¿Desde cuándo sabias eso?

-Rachel lárgate.

-¿DESDE CUANDO Stefan?-comenzó a gritar-.

-DESDE HACE 2 MESES, ¿ESTAS CONTENTA?-él se volteo y se agarró la nuca tratando de tranquilizarse-.

-prefieron a ella, que a mí-se sentía ignorada y tonta- primero se pelean por ella, y ahora soy un monstruo.

-Rachel yo… déjame explicarte- se acercó hacia ella pero se alejó-.

-NO ME TOQUES, ERES UN IDIOTA, NO TE HAGAS LLAMAR HOMBRE, TE ODIO.

Stefan trataba de tranquilizarla pero ella se alejaba más.

-Rachel no digas eso

-TE ODIO OISTE – estaba a punto de irse pero como él era más rápido la detuvo-SUELTAME.

-NO TE SOLTARE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES.

-DESEARIA QUE NO FUERAS MI HERMANO.

Él se quedó en shock por lo que escucho a pesar de que era adoptada siempre la considero como su verdadera hermana al oír eso la soltó y ella se fue. Esa noche el señor Salvatore empezó a encontrar vampiros agarro a: Katherine y la madre de Annabel y aunque no lo creyera y no quería agarro a Rachel.

Damon iba ir por Katherine pero antes de eso escucho a su hermana gritar y fue tras ella se ocultó para que nadie lo viera y observo que la estaban quemando, él no podía hacer nada, Damon estaba llorando, decidió irse por Katherine y luego iría por Rachel.

Cuando parecía que se estaba muriendo no le paso nada… Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ella con su nueva fuerza se libró de las cuerdas y escapo de ahí causando un incendio, ella corría lo más rápido que podía, pero estaba débil en eso encontró una casa pequeña y pidió ayuda.

-AYUNDEME POR FAVOR.

Nadie respondía y los del pueblo la estaban buscando así que toco más fuerte.

-POR FAVOR DEJENME ENTRAR HARE LO QUE SEA-se sentía mareada y fue cayendo poco a poco en eso se abre la puerta-.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-por favor ayúdeme se lo suplico-apenas podría abrir los ojos pero si logro ver a un hombre joven de unos 18 años-.

-¿Por qué una joven como tu está aquí a estas horas?- escucho unos gritos y vio unas antorchas- por Dios eres un vampiro.

-no me deje aquí-el hombre iba a cerrar la puerta pero al ver a la joven ahí tan débil, decidió cargarla y meterla en su casa- no hagas ruido- le pidió y apago todas sus velas para que no lo vieran.

-que…

-shhh –toco sus labios con su dedo índice para callarla-.

Cuando vio que todos se habían ido sin darse cuenta de la casa volvió a prender las velas.

Recostó a Rachel en su cama.

-gracias señor- le agradeció tratando de hacer una sonrisa-.

-no es nada tienes, suerte de estar así si no fuera porque estas débil te dejaría afuera para que te mataran- sonaba demasiado serio y enojado pues él creía que en serio los vampiros eran monstruos.

-lo sien….-trato de disculparse pero la interrumpió-.

-no te disculpes-la volteo a ver y la reconoció- eres una Salvatore ¿cierto?

-si

-bien ya que lo eres te curare.

-no tiene que hacer eso señor

-no me digas señor solo tengo 18 años dime… Logan-hizo una mueca al decir eso- y además no quiero un vampiro débil – tomo una navaja y se cortó el brazo solo dejando salir un poco de sangre-.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-toma-pidió que bebiera de su brazo-.

-no lo haré-sonó asqueada-.

-escucha si no lo haces morirás ¿entendiste? Ahora toma.

Ella se acercó y empezó a beber de su sangre, ya no se sentía débil y pudo ver con claridad a Logan era de pelo castaño, con hermosos ojos cafés, y unos labios lindos y besables era muy atractivo.

(Estoy hablando de Logan Henderson, obvio es tan atractivo es tan ahghgheghegvbhdvbahgda, jshhskssks ok ya me controlo sigamos)

Termino de beber y se sintió mejor

-ya estás bien ahora duérmete.-al parecer no era tan malo después de todo-.

-¿me puedo quedar?-ella pregunto inocentemente-.

-si ahora descansa.

Se sentía culpable, que tal si lo mataban por ocultar a un vampiro, no quería eso pero tampoco que la descubrieran… tal vez le gusto Logan no sabía que hacer o pensar lo único que quería era dormir…

**Tan tan tan el fin de este capítulo…bueno la primera parte jeje que les¿ pareció?¿Aburrido? ¿Intrigante? O ¿interesante? **

**Déjenme sus sugerencias .comentarios y criticas eso es todo nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)**

**ATTE: Edna somerhalder Jow**

-wow hasta a mí me gusto Edna

-ay aja solo porque apareces ahí Paul

-sí y ¿tienes algún problema Ian?

-Paul Wesley lectores-aplaudo-.

-no no no se supone que yo soy el actor invitado-cruza los brazos y hace un puchero-.

-oye relájate que no se te suba la fama

-chicos no se peleen ¿sí? Despídanse del público

-adiós amados lectores-manda un beso como de costumbre awwww Ian-.

-oye pero no dije nada hoy-hace un puchero awwww-

-a la próxima tu presentaras el próximo episodio Paul

-por eso te amo- la abraza-.

-oye no déjala ella me ama a mí-me jala-.

-no es mía.

-tú tienes esposa.

-CHICOS

-NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA

-por fin podre decir esto: VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL


	4. Capitulo 4: Encontre a mi hermana

_Hola lectores de la ficción soy Paul Wesley y hoy presentare el episodio debido a 2 razones: _

_Nuestra escritora y Ian no están aquí. Y la otra es porque quiero jajajajajaja ok eso sonó grosero, así antes que nada envió saludos y agradecimientos a: __**kikaprin25**__ sin nada más que decir empecemos…_

_Capítulo 4: _encontré a mi hermana

Narra Damon:

_Llegamos a Londres a las 3 de la tarde Elena todavía estaba dormida en mi hombro, voltee y vi. a Jeremy leyendo una revista y a Stefan viendo la ventana. No sé si lo que dijo Katherine es verdad o no… ve los pro y los contra Damon si es mentira: no tendré que odiar a mi hermano de nuevo, Jeremy dijo que Bonnie llegaría después y yo estaré con Elena paseando…pero si es verdad tendremos que cancelar las vacaciones para buscarla, siendo sincero no quiero meter a Elena en esto y Stefan me dará muchas explicaciones._

_Tuvimos que tomar taxis por separado, nos registramos al hotel y nos llevaron a nuestro habitación era de color crema, con una ventana para ver el paisaje en pocas palabras era bastante agradable._

_De repente Elena me saca de mis pensamientos abrazándome por detrás._

_-_tenías razón-me dijo-.

-¿de qué hablas?

-del viaje-sonrió-es increíble.

-pues ya vez yo siempre tengo razón-.

_Me miro con una cara de ¿en serio?_

-bueno casi siempre tengo razón-rió-pero al menos te gusta y eso me hace muy feliz-me acerque a ella para besarla y tomarla de la cintura-.

-no puede ser otro día-me detuvo-.

-vamos ay que disfrutar nuestro momento de tranquilidad-la cargue hacia la cama y la seguí besando-.

-Damon…

-¿sí?

-te amo.

_Obviamente eso me hizo sonreír._

-y yo a ti.

En otra habitación…

Narra Stefan:

_Me llevaron a mi habitación era bastante ancha y elegante justo como me gusta pensaba en andar por ahí paseando pero después de lo que me dijo Damon. No dejo de pensar en eso, qué tal si ella está aquí, no imposible porque en primera ¿Cómo pudo irse de Mystic falls? Y en segunda si estuviera viva y dudo mucho eso, creo que pudo elegir otro lugar en donde vivir… AGGGHHH CIELOS CONTROLATE Stefan CONTROLATE, tienes que relajarte olvidarte de eso y descansar… si eso haré._

Stefan decidió desempacar _ y dormir un poco o tal vez leer un buen libro para despejarse de sus pensamientos, escucho un ruido en el pasillo, salió a ver qué pasaba cuando algo o más bien alguien tropezó con él._

-auch- dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe- fíjate por donde vas-no siguió hablando ya que vio a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes-.

-pues no deberías meterte en mi camino estúpido-para ser inglesa tenía un vocabulario fuerte- ahora si me disculpas extranjero tengo cosas urgentes que hacer-.

-yo lo siento déjame ayudarte.

-no me toques americano-hizo un gesto de desagrado-.

-yo solo…-lo volvió a interrumpir-.

-solo déjame-se paró y detrás de ella iba un chico corriendo-.

-Marie ¿Qué haces? No es momento de coquetear tenemos que ir por Rachel- dijo un ojiazul de pelo castaño (Louis Tomlinson).

-ya voy Will-volteo hacia Stefan- si nos disculpas

-vámonos-se apresuraron pero Stefan agarro a Will-.

-espera ¿dijiste Rachel?-pregunto porque era el mismo nombre de su hermana quizá solo era coincidencia pero solo por las dudas-.

-ammm s… i…si-tartamudeo- ¿la conoces?-pregunto muy preocupado como si supiera de un secreto-.

-Will no es su asunto, andando hay que irnos- se fueron dejando a Stefan confundido y extraño-.

-qué raro-se dijo así mismo pensó por un momento que se trataba de otra chica pero… ¿y si no? Tomo la decisión de perseguirlos, entro por una chaqueta y cerro su habitación, tratando de alcanzar la velocidad de esos ingleses-.

_2 horas después…_

_Llegaron a la mansión de mármol pulido, un poco cansados, entraron rápidamente a una habitación verde con detalles florales estaban 8 veinteañeros preocupados observando a una joven en coma._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Alex- no ven que debemos estar todos juntos en esto-._

_-lo sentimos un estúpido americano tropezó conmigo-dijo tocándose la frente- pero eso es lo de menos-._

_-y ¿llamaron a Lindsay?-pregunto Will-._

_-si-contesto un muchacho de pelo chino con sonrisa tierna (Harry styles)- dice que vendrá para acá lo más rápido posible-._

_(Antes de continuar les dejare la lista de personajes ¿vale? Esque es bastante cansado y frustrante andar escribiendo la descripción físicamente y luego poner quien es…aquí está la lista:_

_Lindsay: Taylor Swift_

_Mike: zayn malik_

_Miranda: perrie Edwards_

_Alex: niall horan_

_Will: Louis Tomlinson_

_Harold: Harry styles_

_Vanessa: Sofía Smith…aquí entre nos ella me cae mal_

_Daniel: Liam payne_

_Marie: Eleonor la novia de Louis _

_Destiny: Miley Cyrus _

Listo eso son todos los que viven con Rachel ¿vale? Ahora si sigamos)

-pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser que haya caído a ese pozo y luego entrar en coma?-dijo Daniel-.

-tenia verbena y Lindsay nos explicó que aumento la probabilidad con un hechizo es por eso que está en coma-dijo Destiny- y lleva una semana así.

-¿y? creo que está bien que este en coma de por si todos ya no la soportábamos

-Vanessa tiene razón- dijo miranda ¬¬-además calladita se ve más bonita-.

-miranda cállate no sabes de lo que estás diciendo.

-no, si se, creó que le llegó la hora-cruzo los brazos-.

-Mike calla a tu novia antes de que lo haga yo-respondió Harold cerrando el puño-.

-ADELANTE HAZLO NO VALDRA LA PENA QUE DEFIENDAS A UNA ZORRA COMO ELLA-grito miranda (modo de celos: prendido)-.

_Harold se acercó a ella tratando de golpearla pero lo detuvieron._

_-LARGATE DE AQUÍ-grito Alex-._

_-miranda por favor salte-dijo Mike decepcionado-._

_-AHORA LA DEFIENDES._

_-que te vallas._

_Miranda salió _de la habitación enojada (por una tontería como los celos).

-que Vanessa también se valla-dijo la joven de ojos azules-.

-¿Qué YO QUE?

-Vanessa-le suplico Daniel con la mirada-.

Salió azotando la puerta como una loca de frustración (mensaje oculto para las victorians).

-ya cálmense todos-dijeron Will y Marie-recuerden que estamos aquí por Rachel-.

-tienen razón-dijo Harold-es solo que…

-lo sabemos-dijo Destiny-la quieres pero no te rebajes en el nivel de Vanessa y miranda-volteo hacia Daniel y Mike-y ustedes deben hablar con ellas-.

-muy bien-asintieron ambos-.

_Sin que se dieran cuenta Stefan estaba escuchando y viendo todo a través de una ventana y si… la joven que estaba en coma era su hermana la pudo observar no había cambiado casi nada solo en el cabello se lo había cortado y tenía mechones de colores. Quedo tan impresionado que por accidente se calló haciendo escándalo además de que aplasto a Vanessa (XD) los demás se dieron cuenta de eso y bajaron a ver quién era._

_Stefan se levantó disculpándose con Vanessa._

_-yo lo siento no quise-lo interrumpieron-._

_-OYE-grito Daniel-._

_Stefan volteo y huyo tratando de que no lo atraparan._

_-no, espera-hablo Destiny- VUELVE-percatándose de su velocidad- ES UN VAMPIRO DANIEL NO DEJES QUE SE VALLA._

_Stefan siguió corriendo pero lo alcanzo Daniel con su cuerpo (y valla que cuerpazo ¿verdad directioners?) _

_-SUELTENME-grito con desperacion-._

_-chicos lo tengo-dijo Daniel-y creo que es un americano-._

_Llegaron los demás y Will y Marie se sorprendieron._

_-_oye te conozco eres el extranjero que choco conmigo-dijo Marie molesta-.

-creo que nos estaba espiando-dijo Will-hay que llevarlo a adentro-asintieron los demás-nos debes muchas explicaciones.

-NO POR FAVOR USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN-dijo Stefan tratando de zafarse -.

_En el hotel Harrison…_

Narra Elena:

_Estábamos en el restaurante comiendo era bastante agradable estar en Londres ya que se parecía mucho a Mystic falls, hace un largo rato que no veo a Stefan así que decidí ir a su habitación pero no estaba pregunte al gerente en donde estaba me había dicho que se fue hace como unas 2 horas, trate de llamarlo por celular y nada. Me preocupe mucho y fue hacia Damon._

_-_no encuentro a Stefan ¿lo has visto?-me dijo-.

-no es justo lo que te iba preguntar-dije con un tono preocupante- solo sé que se fue hace como unas 2 horas-.

-¿te lo dijo el gerente?-asentí- maldición Stefan-maldijo un poco-tenemos que buscarlo además de tomar el té- dijo sarcásticamente a lo cual reí-tengo que hablar con él.

-muy bien vamos-nos fuimos como no conocíamos Londres tuvimos que preguntar a algunas personas que lo habían visto.

_Afortunadamente tomo la limosina del hotel y el chofer nos llevó a la dirección por donde se fue y vimos una ¿mansión?_

_Unos minutos antes de eso…_

_Narra Stefan:_

_Los 8 ingleses me llevaron a adentro y me amarraron, con unas cadenas y cada vez que me movía me ardía al parecer tenían verbena…de repente entro una rubia de ojos azules y delgada me observo e hizo un gesto ¿Qué les pasa a los ingleses?_

-¿en dónde está?-pregunto-.

-en el 2 piso en un cuarto floreado-dijo esa tal a verla nosotros tenemos que ver quién es este vampiro americano-volteo hacia mí-no tardes mucho Lindsay-creo que se refería a Rachel tenía que zafarme de esto rápido-.

-muy bien extranjero-se acercó la chica del hotel-a nosotros no nos gusta los espías ni mucho menos si son americanos-saco una estaca-dinos ¿Quién eres?-.

-espera Marie-la detuvo ese tal Will-debemos dejar que hable sin ser amenazado ¿ok?-.

-Ash de acuerdo-oculto la estaca-.

-escucha no queremos hacerte daño-se acercó-solo queremos que quieres y por qué nos espiabas-.

_Me quede callado por un momento y en eso sentí la estaca en mi estómago gemí de dolor._

_-_Marie-dijo Will-.

-no fui yo fue Harold.

-no dice nada y me estoy molestando-que loco-DINOS YA QUE QUIERES.

-escuchen sé que me quieren muerto pero yo la conozco-dije con todas las fuerzas que tenía-.

-¿de quién hablas?-dijo un moreno tatuado-.

-hablo de…de…de-tartamudee por un momento- Rachel

_Quedaron sorprendidos y voltearon entre ellos mismos._

-pero…sigo sin entender-dijo Alex-.

-debe ser una trampa-dijo Harold- di algo sobre ella.

-nació el 16 de julio de 1849, ella viene de Mystic falls, ella se convirtió en vampiro cuando tenía 15 años y tiene 2 hermanos-dije sacando sangre de mi boca y lágrimas de mis ojos-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Destiny-.

-es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar-respondió Harold-¿Quién eres?

-me llamo Stefan Salvatore y soy su hermano.

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escucharme decir eso, me quitaron las cadenas y la estaca. De repente entraron ¿Damon y Elena?_

_-Stefan-grito Elena-._

_-suelten a mi hermano ahora-dijo Damon bastante enojado y sorprendido-._

_-OBLIGANOS GRINGO DE SEGUNDA-grito Mike el pobre no sabe de lo que se le espera-._

_Elena trato de golpear a Destiny pero esta la detuvo, Harold le agarro el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo._

_-SAL DE MI MANSION AHORA-_grito al parecer también era un vampiro-TENGO 20 AÑOS DE SER VAMPIRO Y TE PUEDO ASESINAR AHORA-oh oh-.

-soy más viejo que tu dudo mucho que puedas hacerme daño.

_Ahora estaba matando a Harold y Elena golpeaba Destiny trate de ayudarlos pero Mike me detuvo. Y me volvió a encadenar._

-¿Qué hacen? Creí que me dejaran ir-dije bastante asustado-.

-cambiamos de opinión-vi como de repente esa Marie le rompió el cuello a Damon y Will a Elena-NOOOOOOOO-después de gritar también sentí dolor en el cuello e inmediatamente caí muerto…

_Narra Mike: _

_No quise volver a encadenar a Stefan pero no tuve opción sus amigos trataron de atacarnos y no permitiría que lastimaran a los que quiero, pero Marie y Will exageraron en romperles el cuello._

_-_Mike-Destiny me saco de mis pensamientos-al parecer el norteamericano-señalo a ese ojiazul- era hermano de Stefan lo que significa que también no debimos matarlo junto con su novia-.

-bien los dejaremos aquí hasta que despierten creo que vinieron a rescatar a Stefan-dijo Alex-o tal vez a Rachel-.

-están equivocados-dijo Lindsay bajando de las escaleras-ellos solo vinieron por Stefan, ese hombre de cabello negro ni si quiera sabe que su hermana está viva-señalo al ojiazul-y su novia no tiene ni idea de este asunto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunte-.

-hice un hechizo a Rachel, no pude quitarle el coma, pero si pude entrar a sus memorias y al parecer el único que sabía que estaba viva era Stefan-sonrió plácidamente-.

-entonces no saben nada…creo que tienen que arreglar asuntos-dijo Harold-.

_Al parecer estos norteamericanos son peores que nosotros…de repente oímos un grito de arriba, subimos lo más rápido y vimos algo espantoso y traumante…_

**OMG SE PUSO INTENSO EL CAPITULO Y SON LAS 4:15 AM NO PUDE DORMIR HASTA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL EPISODIO SI LES GUSTO DEJENME UN COMENTARIO, SUGENRANCIAS Y CRITICAS SEAN BUENAS O MALAS.**

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA P.D: Paul GRACIAS POR PRESENTAR EL CAPITULO MIENTRAS NO ESTABA **

**SAYOO (DOUBLERAINBOW)**

**ATTE: EDNA SOMERHALDER JOW **

-me alegra que te gusto como presente el capítulo Edna-me dice Paul con una sonrisa tierna-.

-oye recuerda Wesley ella me ama-lo dice con una mueca-.

-tranquilos chicos a los 2 los amo por igual.

-lo sabia

-entonces porque ella tiene más fotos de mi sin camisaeh?

-ammm chicos

-no es cierto

-tan solo despídanse ¿si?

-NOS VEMOS LECTORES-dice Ian gritando-AHORA SI A PELEAR

-Y QUE VIVA EL FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL-comienzan a pelear-.

-ay Dios mío


	5. capitulo 5: Secretos familiares

Wazza mis queridos camaradas comisarios aquí les traigo y complazco con un nuevo capítulo perdonen si me tardo en actualizar lo que pasa esque ya se acercan los exámenes finales y estoy estresada es difícil pero no imposible…antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querida y fiel lectora y amiga arianator:** kikaprin25**

Sin más que decir empecemos:

_Capítulo 5: secretos familiares._

_Narra Jeremy:_

_Estaba descansado en mi cama, realmente los ingleses sí que saben de decoración, Bonnie y yo nos enviábamos mensajes me dijo que llegaría en 2 días, me emocione mucho ya no puedo esperar a que venga y "hablar" e.e (ese Jeremy es un loquillo XD) fui a la habitación de Elena y Damon pero no estaban me preocupe un poco pues ellos no me avisaron nada…que tal si… espera Jeremy no pienses que les paso algo estamos en Londres dudo mucho que se metieron en problemas, no le tome importancia y decidí dormirme debo dejar de pensar en vampiros y licántropos._

En la mansión de mármol…

Narra Damon (el futuro padre de mis hijos):

_Desperté con un fuerte dolor en el cuello malditos ingleses, me moví pero me ardía todo el cuerpo, al parecer las cadenas tenían verbena, voltee y estaban Stefan y Elena a mi lado también amarrados no lo podía creer creía que yo era el que causaba problemas… ¿DEMONIOS Stefan QUE HICISTE? En eso llega un chico moreno con tatuajes._

-muy bien gringos-saca una estaca-nos han desperado mucho y estamos hartos de esto-dicho eso me enterró la estaca grite de dolor-.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh escucha solo venimos por-fui interrumpido-.

-si sabemos por quienes los llevaremos con ella-.

_¿A quiénes? ¿Con ella? Tenía muchas preguntas nos llevaron a un cuarto mediano con muy poca luz en eso despiertan Elena y Stefan._

_-auch-se queja Elena por las cadenas-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-tranquila solo unos ingleses locos nos tienen amarrados-hice un sarcasmo-._

_-Damon NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS QUIERO SALIR-grito-AUXILIO-._

_-Elena cálmate-dijo Stefan-todo esto es mi culpa._

_-no es tu culpa Stefan-dijo Elena-te secuestraron._

_Se quedó callado por un momento_

_-Stefan-dije y se volteo-si te secuestraron ¿verdad?-mencione algo molesto-CONTESTA._

_-NO-grito-los estaba espiando para ver si…_

_-¿para ver qué?-dijo Elena-Stefan._

_En eso entran ellos con una camilla y veo a una chica pero no logro reconocerla…_

_-al parecer tenemos una reunión familiar cierto Alex-dijo el idiota de "20 años de ser vampiro"-._

_-es cierto Harold-le dice y guiña un ojo-ahora los dejamos con su hermana._

_-¿hermana?-dijimos al mismo tiempo Elena y yo-._

_-si su hermana-dijo una rubia de pelo corto-oh esperen es cierto este-señalo a Stefan –no les ha dicho._

_-¿de qué está hablando?-le dije a Stefan-._

_-de esto-voltean a la chica y es….SANTO DIOS Rachel ESTA VIVA KATHERYN TENIA RAZON MALDITO Stefan HIJO DE…- creo que los dejaremos solos._

_-Rachel-susurre-._

_-Damon ¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Elena y no le contesto puesto que aún estoy en shock-._

_-es nuestra hermana Rachel-dijo Stefan-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-es lo mismo que quiero saber-dije muy enojado-no que estaba muerta-saque lágrimas de mis ojos-._

_-Damon yo…_

_-SABIAS DE ESTO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE-grite a todo pulmón-JURE QUE JAMAS TE VOLVERIA A ODIAR PERO ME EQUIVOQUE-._

_-escucha…_

_-alguien que me explique esto-dijo Elena-._

_-si dile Stefan ya que al igual que ella no sé lo que pasa._

_-muy bien se los diré…_

_Del otro lado de la casa…_

_-_se van a pelear de eso no hay duda-dijo Alex-y la verdad no culpo a ese tal Damon.

-no es para tanto.

-Destiny si es para tanto-dice Mary-¿Cómo te al saber que tu hermano muerto en realidad ha estado vivo por mucho el tiempo y no sabías?

-tienes razón

-en serio que estos tienen bastante **secretos familiares**-dice Mike-.

**Sé que es algo corto pero hasta ahí llego mi inspiración no se enojen conmigo verán más en la próxima déjenme sus críticas, opiniones y sugerencias nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)**


End file.
